Object storage systems may provide a wide range of storage services, while achieving high scalability, availability, and serviceability. An example of an object storage system is Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS) from Dell EMC of Hopkinton, Mass. Object storage systems may support multiple users, multiple containers (sometimes referred to as “pools” or “buckets”) per user, access control mechanisms, and one or more Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) via which users can query data objects.
Customers interested in taking advantage of modern object storage may have a large amount of data stored in legacy storage. Traditionally, if a customer with data in a legacy storage system wanted to take advantage of a modern object storage system, the customer would move the data from legacy storage to object storage using a migration process. However, migrating data between two storage systems can be time consuming and can introduce unwanted load on both systems. An alternative to data migration is data transformation, whereby a customer can seamlessly access data in legacy storage via a modern object storage system API without having to move all data from legacy storage.